1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi-functional apparatus for testing and etching a substrate and a substrate processing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a comparable process for manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus sequentially includes a first deposition operation of forming an organic material including an emission layer, a second deposition operation of forming an electrode on the organic material, an etching operation of removing an unnecessarily deposited material, an operation of forming an encapsulation layer to protect an organic light-emitting device (OLED) from external impurities, and an operation of testing performance of the manufactured organic light-emitting display apparatus.
However, such a comparable process for manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus problematically has low spatial efficiency because units for performing the above operations occupy large spaces.
In addition, according to the comparable process for manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, even though a defective organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured due to a misalignment during the manufacturing process such as the deposition operations, such a defect is checked during the testing operation after the operation of forming the encapsulation layer.
Thus, even though the manufacturing process is stopped for a specific panel to check a defect of the specific panel (substrate) during the testing operation, subsequent panels (substrates) are still being manufactured by the deposition operations that may be defective and are not stopped until the defect of the panel (substrate) is checked, which problematically causes low manufacturing efficiency.